Dirtiest Snowflake
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: AU - On Christmas Eve, even Daxter, a child of the street deserves something. - “I said stay back, buddy,” I could see his hand shivering in the cold. “I know kung-fu!”


**A/N:** Don'chu all worry your little heads_. Loud Silence_ is still safe at home under my pillow for me to work on. This is just a small little break for the Christmas Holiday. Enjoy it, Loves! And in the spirit of Christmas, leave a review? O.o

Also, this IS an **AU**, so _no rants_ about them being a little bit OOC. I warned you. But I'll do it again, see?

**Warnings:** AU

There.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jak, Daxter or Keira. They belong to ND and that's that. Also, the small three-liner quote before the story is not mine.

* * *

--

* * *

**-**

**Dirtiest Snowflake**

**-**

_If who I am is what I have_

_And what I have is lost,_

_Who am I?_

_-_

**_Christmas Eve – 7:00 PM -_ _Jak's POV_**

She looked absolutely gorgeous. It made my mouth hang open until she gently closed it with an elegant finger, a smug grin on her face. She was beautiful, and she knew it. My hand raised and stroked her soft hair, trailing down her slender frame and around her defined curves.

A shudder rang through my body, and a smile rose from within me.

She smirked, her white teeth beaming proudly, and her eyes glittering with a hint of mischief. Her dress was lovely as well as flattering. It was short and stopped just below her smooth thighs, and bore a lot of her more normally hidden features. Nothing _too_ revealing, just fancy.

I could see her soaking into my expression, excited that her appearance pleased me so much as to deprive me of words. She leaned in close and waved me over with a tempting finger, puckering her lips ever so slightly, beckoning me. Quickly but carefully, I smoothed out my new tux, and straightened my tie before stepping towards her, closing the distance between us.

She was everything I needed, everything I wanted. She was pretty, funny, and a genius. In fact, she could invent something in an instant upon request.

The Racing Garage, although not the most dreamy of places, was cozy, and close to my lover's heart. There was no way I could refuse a romantic dinner there, accompanied by flowers and several scented candles. She really knew how to set up the mood. The clever little diva had invented a little device that would keep us warm and cozy in there, even with the entrance being open and the snow gently falling as it was.

She sat down in her chair, and femininely rested her chin into her dainty hands. Her eyes captured me, along with the fluttering lashes that assisted them. I hastily insisted that my butt meet the chair and fast, and when they did, I stared at her, and she stared at me.

Everything was perfect.

"Christmas Eve," she whispered. "It's tradition to exchange one gift."

She pulled out a small box seemingly out of nowhere, and laid it into my calloused hands. I gave her a longing look, and then unwrapped the tiny package, lifting the lid and setting it aside.

"Thanks," I whispered, taking out the new gloves that lay there, setting them out and examining them. Then with a nod from Keira, I slid them onto my hands, happy with the comfort and warmth it gave to my skin. I stuck a hand out to stroke her face, where she captured my hand in hers, and she looked me in the eyes.

My ears perked up and I could feel my eyes soften. I had the perfect gift for this woman. It took me several missions and bribing to get, but it was well worth it. Golden earrings that shone brighter than the Heavens themselves would look utterly ravishing on her, only enhancing her beauty. And it was finally time to hand them to her. I held up a finger to signal her patience as I sat up and headed on over to her gift that lay waiting by the entrance on her working table. I couldn't help but smile as I turned around to see her eager face, twisted in soft passion, brows lifted in tender anticipation. Her irises flickered down to the gift that lay waiting, then to me, then back to the gift.

The Angels themselves gave this to me to give to you. This was the line I had been practicing for about a week now, and was about to blurt out in that instant, but Keira's face warped into a shocked expression. Not one of happy surprise, but one of uptight alarm.

Whipping my head around, I was appalled to find someone standing there. Someone I didn't know. Someone who was fingering my gift for Keira, shutting the lid and snapping his eyes up at me the moment I spotted him. In what I assumed to be apprehension, his breath hitched and he bolted off into the streets.

"Jak!" Keira's voice rang out from behind me as I gave chase to the little punk, unbuttoning my buttons and ripping off my tie to allow me to run easier. I ignored her cries, too determined to retrieve her gift for her to stop.

The ground was mucky and slippery. The snow and rain fell hard. The icy drops chilled my skin every time it touched, but I kept running, overlooking the freezing sting, my new and shiny boots splattering puddles as I went.

The little runt was fast, and skilled at dodging traffic and crowds; something that can only be obtained through experience. But regardless of his klutzy agility, I was pretty fast myself, and I was starting to catch up. He leaped over a parked zoomer, stumbling a bit upon hitting the ground, and clawed his handsat the ground to regain lost speed as he continued running.

I, on the other hand, with the natural tendency nagging at me, jumped _onto_ said zoomer and floored it. The kid turned around, eyes widened at the sudden turn of events, and he ducked around a corner and into an alleyway. A simply evil grin plastered itself onto my face, and I made the sharpest turn I'd ever done in my life, and motored into the alley, scanning the area. It was a dead end. He had to be here somewhere.

I parked the zoomer, and stood there for a moment, listening intently for any sounds of life. My ears picked up on a soft murmur; one of small gasps and heavy breaths. That's when I wondered…

What was I _doing_?

You didn't need to be an expert to know that the sounds emitting from behind the trash cans was those of fear. I could feel my brows lift in wonderment, and I approached the several cans that were resting by the building.My cautious hand rested on the rim of one of them, and moved it aside with little effort.

A terrified gasp rang out and echoed throughout the area, bouncing off of the walls as well as my ears. The kid's eyes were huge with surprise, forehead creased with worry, and mouth unconsciously hanging open, revealing two troublesome front teeth. His fiery red and golden lockswere dampened and plastered to his head in some places, and he reeked worse than the trash around him.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted in his attempt at bravery; spite his quivering voice and undeveloped _or _developing - it was hard to tell - tone. He abruptly stood up, fingers curled into tiny fists and pressing firmly againsthis bodyas if to protect himself. I took a step closer, causing him to take one back, slipping on black ice and falling to his rump with an eye-wincing splat.

He rustled a bit with himself, trying to stand up as quickly as he could without falling a second time, wavering when he finally did, and carefully stepping off of the ice. Once he had finished doing so, he gave me a glance, one that seemed determined but frightened at the same time. While he stood there with the stubborn pout of a child, I scanned him over.

His clothes were old and dirty, almost on the brig of falling apart, although he kept himself decently warm with multiple layers. His boots were large but looked somewhat cozy, if you didn't count the small hole on one of them. Then there was his skin. Just by looking at it, you could tell he was naturally pale and deprived of good skin care, but the dirt and other substances that masked him covered his obvious smooth skin. When he moved, I was able to see how lanky his frame was, thin and slender, but not necessarily weak. It was then I concluded the obvious.

He lived on the streets.

I took one more step closer, with such caution, you would think I was trying to approach a deer. This kid was definitely different. I could sense a strong will, and see a dying spirit in his blue eyes, one that I found myself wanting to heal. Underneath the garb and grime, I could see a child trying to survive in one hell of a city, cheating death everyday. But it was simple to see that he was just like everyone else. Just like the flakes that were falling around us now, he was the same, yet he was different. He was… just a little bit dirty, was all.

He looked down at my feet when I took that step and he held out a hand to halt me.

"I said stay back, buddy," I could see his hand shivering in the cold. "I know kung-fu!"

He kept his hand extended, as if unsure what else to do with it. It was enclosed in a torn, old looking glove, that appeared to of had fingers at one point, but was missing all but one now.

"Relax," I tried to assure him but putting my own hands up defensively. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, yeah," He bobbed his head from side to side as he said it. Sarcasm was dripping like a leaky faucet. "That's what they all say. And after you tried to run me down!"

I blushed at that statement, regretting my harsh actions and wishing I could take them back, but knowing that I couldn't. I apologetically looked at him, examining his defined features and coming to realize…

He was about my age, maybe a little bit younger.

My heart sank, whether it be from a newly found passion for those less fortunate, or the Christmas season was getting to me. And I found myself reaching behind my head to nervously scratch at the back of my neck.

I can't let myself go all soft.

"Listen, kid—"

"Daxter."

"What?"

"I ain't gonna be puttin' up with 'kid' all the time just 'coz your too lazy to bring up a proper introduction."

It was easy to tell he was slightly hardened by the cold and numbing world, which was only natural. But I had to admire the spark he held that he had managed to keep alive.

"Daxter," the name kind of rolled off of my tongue with ease. "Look, I'm gonna need those earrings back."

His hand laid defensively on his oversized coat pocket, arranging his face in sorrow.

"You can't. I need it."

"But it's mine. I'm not gonna let you sell something that I worked so hard to earn. Now hand it over."

My chest puffed out to an extra size just then, and I held out a hand, taking yet another step closer to him. As frightened as he seemed, he didn't budge.

"I'm not selling the damn thing." He said as a matter-of-factly. "I don't go for the whole personal gain thing."

As tempting as it was, and as easy as I knew it would be, I resisted the urge to tackle him right then and there. I didn't want to get into any kind of trouble right now, where KG's would probably arrest me for disturbing the neighborhood peace. And I didn't want to dirty myself up and then go back to Keira who was probably waiting and worried right now. And as much as this kid – Daxter, was getting on my nerves, I didn't wanna risk hurting his frail body. No, I can't hazard any of those things.

Not on Christmas Eve.

So I released a sigh, and some of my frustration with it. I figured the best way to get those earrings back, as well as get closer to him was to lessen the tension that had crushed the space between us.

"So if not for money, why-"

"Why did I snatch your girlfriends little trinket?"

I snorted.

His face softened.

"Their for my mom."

"Oh?"

"She deserves them."

He tenderly stroked his pocket where no doubt the gift was settling, and his features hardened once again, glaring at me.

"You can't have them back!"

I hate to admit it… But I felt sorry for him. And I was actually thinking about… _giving_ them to him. I know that Keira would understand. _She's_ always the one telling _me_ that Christmas wasn't about getting something expensive for one another, but a time of charity and peace, and looking out for one another.

Even if that someone was a stranger.

In the boxing ring of my head versus my heart, my brain had been KO-ed, and I gritted my teeth in defeat.

"Where do you live?"

"Oh yeah, think I was born yesterday?" He narrowed his eyes and gave an almost wry grin, wickedly baring his canines. "Don't think so, baby!"

"Tell me or I'll just follow you."

Daxter gulped and smiled. He actually smiled, as if he had nothing to lose even if I did follow him.

"You have fun doing that," his voice seemed softer now. "It's Christmas Eve. I have someone waiting for me. And I'm sure you do, too."

Keira…

"W-wait! My—"

But he had already slipped past me while I was lost in thought. I turned around just in time to see a boot slip around the corner, and once again, I was chasing after him. But this time, it was not out of rage, it was out of curiosity. 'Coz I had a plan. A plan to make up for – at least a little bit – giving him a hard time.

Daxter ran fast, but like before, I was able to keep up with him. He never seemed to notice me following him, or if he did, he showed no sign of acknowledgement, and his legs slowed down to a stop in a deserted and lonely part of the city. He glanced around a bit, never sensing me as I hid behind some trash cans just like he had done before. And he walked into the shadows, casting only his silhouette to my eyes, but I followed him still, until another figure emerged from the darkness. A taller form, just as skinny as Daxter himself, and coated in just as many layers.

A hood covered the face, but I could tell by the way that it moved, it was female. Her face was hidden, but her red hair flowed out from the hood, trailing down to her waist, and if it wasn't for the grease and mud that clung to it, it would have been simply beautiful. This lady approached Daxter, and embraced him lovingly, tucking her head into his rouge hair, and stroking his back with pale fingers. They muttered words to each other that I could not understand, but I didn't need to. I knew where they were now, and that was all I wanted.

The moon was bright and the sky was clear of smog for once, and it watched Daxter and his mother situate themselves for bed. And when they finally let their eyes drift shut and their dreams started to occupy them, I slipped into their living arrangements, saddened by the looks of it, but warmed by the love that made up for it.

Slipping off my new gloves, and folded them up nicely and laid them inside of Daxter's limp hand, along with a little something else, closing his fingers around it.

Keira wouldn't mind.

After all, if Daxter's mother was going to get something for Christmas, why shouldn't Daxter himself? Besides,Ihad a nice dinner and a lovely girl to get home to. I turned around and treaded through the slush, the soft sound of Daxter's snoring and his mothers murmurs fading into the distance as I did so. Thoughts of Keira made themselves know in my head as I headed in that direction. She was all I needed for Christmas.

* * *

_**Christmas Morning - Daxter's POV**_

My eyes fluttered opened, and I was met with a sudden small rush of wind against my face. I lifted my head and noticed that my mother was still asleep nearby, talking in her dreams, just like she always did. My fingers were going numb but on this Christmas morning, it didn't matter.

I noticed that an unfamiliar light weight was resting within my hand. Looking down, a brown bundle lay there, neatly folded with a piece of paper pinned to it. I took it off, holding it between two fingers as it flapped in the wind.

I fingered my pocket, relieved to find the box still there, and grinned at the thought of giving it to her when she woke up.

The wind picked up slightly and I held the blanket closer to myself. Suddenly the warmth was gone for a moment, as a foreign feeling rushed into my cheeks, and spread slightly through my whole body.

Grabbing my own glove by the remaining finger, I slipped it off and tossed it aside. My vision going vague, I replaced it with my newer one, satisfied with the feeling. And then I did the same with the opposite hand as the tear that had been building finally decided to trail down my face.

I held a hand out, examining the new look and liking it.

As my mother began to stir, I took another moment to reread the note that had been there when I opened my eyes, and would always remain in my pocket and my heart from this day forward.

--

_Even the dirtiest of Snowflakes can get cold._

_But inside, they will always remain warm with love._

_Never lose your shine,_

_And always remain true._

_Merry Christmas._

_-Jak_


End file.
